The Legendary Elemental Gems
by Countess Angel
Summary: An alternate universe story about Hikaru and the crew. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are international thiefs. They lived for stealing priceless items however, how will they suceed in stealing the Legendary Elemental Gems?


Magic Knight RayEarth

The Legendary Elemental Gems~ Prologue

By ~*Angel*~

Sorry for taking down the other MKR fanfic but I need to work on it a bit so after I get it done, I'll put it back up again! ^^ Anyways, this is an alternate universe fic just before you read and get all confused because the characters aren't acting the way they should...anyways, after seeing Blue Streak, I had to write this! No, it's very different from that show...anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

The person in clad dark burgundy red ninja suit was ever so still as the steel line let her down from the ceiling. It was a small machine that was quite useful for this kind of business. She had almost reached the beautiful gem right below her. The guards were coming around in five short minutes and she had to be careful so she wouldn't set off any of the alarms all around the gem. When the line stopped, she reached to her utility belt where her hand came out of with a gun-like weapon. She used it to cut the glass around the gem without making a noise. The gun also had a suction cup so it held the glass up when it was finished cutting a nicely sized hole in it. She then reached into her belt and brought out pliers and used them to carefully get the gem. When it was in her hands, she grinned under her mask and put it in a pouch on her belt. Something then fluttered from her hand and onto the pillow from which the gem was sitting on a few minutes ago. "Up," She said. Under the command, she started being lifted up. Once she was back in the air ducts, she tied a tissue onto the string and rolled the tissue, was with a rock. She then dumped some water onto it. It was one layered so the rock would fall soon. If that rock fell, it would definitely set off the alarms for the room had pressure sensors. Quickly, she grabbed all her equipment and crawled through the air vents. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In less then five minutes, she was outside and a black Camero came zooming around the corner. The door opened and the figure who had long ripped off her suit and was now dressed in a normal school girl's outfit and her red hair blowing in the wind quickly jumped into the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The tissue finally tore and the rock fell.

The alarms went off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The red haired girl grinned as she looked at her companion driving the car. "It was easy..."

"I figured it was," The blond haired girl said back as she stopped a red light. They watched as the flashing police cars went by.

"Well, now all we have to do is report back to Umi, Fuu" The red haired girl answered as she looked out the window grinning at the police cars. They had no idea.

"Of course Hikaru, she did tell us to steal it,"

Hikaru took the gem out of her utility belt, so this is the infamous Selene Sapphire..." She grinned as she looked at it.

Fuu looked at the gem. She had to agree, it was a beautiful rock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lantis and his partner, Eagle had finally arrived at the crime scene both wearing a badge with the letters FBI engraved on it and their names under the letters. It was already swarming with reporters and police cars. They pushed their way through the crowd and into the museum.

"Detective Lantis, Detective Eagle, sorry to bother you at such a time in the middle of the night," Another detective greeted them.

"Oh it's okay Detective Ascott," Eagle said smiling.

"They've stolen the rare Selene Sapphire," Ascott said as they arrived at the crime site. There was yellow police tape all around the case.

"So what's the four one one on this gem?" Lantis asked as he got right down to business. Ascott handed him a folder, "It's quite a mysterious gem worth a numerable amount of money. It's said to have magical powers in which you can control water with it. It's also said that it talks with the person and gives it the power of agility. It's just known as a Sapphire. It just came in to the museum yesterday and was suppose to be brought to the public today,"

Eagle took half the papers in the folder. "What's this about the RayEarth Ruby and the Windam Emerald?"

"Those two gems came from the same person and that's how they relate to the Selene Sapphire. The Windam Emerald was said to control the element of air, wind, or anything like that. Like the Selene Sapphire, it's known to be just a normal Emerald. If I remember correctly, it's also suppose to be a gem that protects the person who holds it," Ascott said as he finished.

"What about the RayEarth Ruby?" Eagle asked.

"That's the most interesting one so far. It's been studied but it's just a normal Ruby, however, the story behind is that it gives the person the power to control fire. It an attack gem, for the person who holds it, if he or she is fighting, the rock helps it go up in strength for fighting." Ascott had finished and was handed an evidence bag.

"That's interesting...so is there any information as to where these gems originated from?" Lantis asked. Him and Eagle were handed a pair of surgical gloves.

"Someone by the name of Princess Emeraude and Sol Zagato. They died mysteriously and since no other living relatives of theirs were ever found, they had given the gems to charity and all three were sold to this museum for...well, let's just say there are more then enough zeros to go around," Ascott took a slip of paper out from the evidence bag. He handed the slip of paper to Lantis. "Seems like it's our friend Phoenix," 

Lantis studied the paper. It was the same person that the FBI had been after for a while. Before the Selene Sapphire, the Phoenix had always appeared and stole gems from *people* but it was later figured out that the gems were already stolen in the first place. They also reappeared mysteriously on the owner's dresser the next morning and since the gems were always given back to the original owner, no one ever filed a complaint or lawsuit. The ones who had stolen it wouldn't come up and say it right away and the ones who did originally own the gem were overjoyed when they got it back. Lantis and Eagle had been hot on her trail for so many years but never even caught a glimpse as to what she looked like. They only learned the fact that she had two helpers. But now they could convict her of the crime. She had stolen a gem which was a sol property of the museum. 

Gah. I must say, that fricken sucked didn't it? Well, I'm working on it...^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I *had* to write this! It was fanfic inspiration at work! Anyways, ja for now minna!

~*Angel*~


End file.
